


The way they met

by Bunnyball365



Category: Caledonia Calls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyball365/pseuds/Bunnyball365
Summary: A backstory for a RP





	The way they met

“God she’s ruthless” Sabine thought as she watched Emmaline cleanly kill each member of the family of the man who had been recently supplying food to the troops of the “one true queen” or whatever that brat was called. After Emmaline came out of the children’s room, neatly dissolving her trademark spike of ice, Sabine briefly made eye contact, repressing a shiver of fear at the lack of emotion in those cold grey eyes before they heard a solid pounding on the front door. “Shit” she whispered, her blade pulled and ready to strike before she felt a cool hand clamp around her wrist. 

Emmaline stared at the door, her blue hair fluttering around her pale face. “”Hold, Sabine, the person on the other side of that door is stronger than they seem” she murmured, before shifting back to her original appearance, with long white hair and intense blue eyes. “Go out the back, Sabine and meet me at the high point in the forest to our south, I will handle this.

Sabine nodded, her red hair whirling as she turned and slipped out into the shadows as Emmaline stepped towards the door, her pale hand outstretched to grasp the handle.

Pulling open the door, Emmaline stopped short at the sight of a very familiar redheaded elf standing there, soaked through and wounded. “What is it?” She forced herself to sound concerned before she caught the elf as she fell. “wonderful, the leader of the rebellion against the humans is currently unconscious in my arms in this house of all places” she thought dryly as she proceeded to drag the redhead into the living room and laid her down on the couch before lightly examining the wound in Aoife‘s side. “Hmm not deep but bled quite a bit and she’s clearly underweight.....oh blizzards” she sighed before going to see if she could find anything helpful.

Once she rustled up some thin bandages and managed to clean and bind the wound, she sat back on the floor and waited until the so called Queen woke up and stared at her. “Who are you?” “The one who found you.” “Where am I?” “Passed out in my living room” “you live here?” “For now” “what’s your name?” “.....Emmaline.” “Oh, I’m Aoife!” “I know who you are.” “oh...thank you for finding me.” “Mmh, you hungry?” “Starving actually!” “Good, wait here.” 

Emmaline went into the kitchen and came back with a steaming bowl wrapped in a cloth to protect her hand from the heat. “Here, it’s hot.” She muttered as she set the bowl of what seemed to be venison stew down next to Aoife on the table. “once you’ve regained your strength, you should go back to your camp. The woods are teeming with beings who would love to take your head.” Emmaline briefly thought of Sabine who was no doubt waiting for her in the forest before focusing back on Aoife who was slurping down the stew as fast as the heat would allow. “I’m....*slurp* not sure how to get back, I was separated from my companions and don’t really remember what happened. I don’t suppose you would know the way back to my camp?” Aoife asked sheepishly, her green eyes earnestly pleading with Emmaline’s cool blue ones. “I do know the general area of where I heard you were camped....” Emmaline admitted reluctantly, regretting it immediately as Aoife squealed and grabbed her hand. “Wonderful! You can come back with me!” Emmaline scowled and yanked her hand back. 

“Why, in Gaia’s name, would I do that?” She said bluntly, her annoyance clear. “Because, clearly you’re a good person and I can sense you have magic so why not?” Aoife shrugged casually before finishing her stew and taking back Emmaline’s hand. “So lets go!” Emmaline looked at her and quickly ran through the pros and cons before she realized something. “You’re not planning on really giving me a choice, are you?” Aoife grinned, “Nope!” And the 20 year assassin joined the queen to her victory and now three years later, one year after their victory, Emmaline’s past is coming back with a vengeance.


End file.
